Temple of the Arhanđeo 1
by Lucifer J. Sam
Summary: This is the Journal of Lassur, a great explorer for his clan, the Tumarati. After hearing of the fabled Sunken Temple, he and his team trekked through the Kehjistan jungles in search for the legendary structure. Consider this a teaser for a upcoming story


**-Temple of the **_**Arhanđeo**_**-**

_My name is Lassur Istražite, I am a explorer for the Tumarati. This is my personal record of our decent into the Cave of Jungles, Kehjistan region._

_**-Day 59**_

_After two months of wandering through what seemed to be an endless jungle, we have found a great temple. It appears to be increasingly aged, due to the vegetation wrapping around the great structure and the crumbling pillars dotting the surrounding area. My team and I have decided to camp outside the looming giant until dawn, at least then we will get some light to see our surroundings.  
Yet I cannot sleep. This ancient building seems to give off an eerie glow, something is drawing me closer to it's core, begging me to enter. It is as if the structure were somehow alive itself, but trapped, screaming for release. The more I stare at it, the more it consumes my thoughts. I should really rest, there's no telling what lies in store for me when the sun shines through the cave walls._

_**-Day 60**_

_Today we packed up our gear and supplies and entered the enormous temple. As soon as we pried open the ancient stone door we were greeted by a cool rush of air. Many of the men stumbled backwards, expecting there to be a fatal trap lying in wait, but upon entering the tomb we found it to be completely abandoned; void of any life whatsoever. Additionally, we found unrecognizable hieroglyphics etched into the eroded walls, many of which oddly seemed understandable to our eyes.  
We all agreed to rest in a large chamber, yet I still could not rest my eyes or mind. I spent hour after hour religiously studying the hieroglyphics, putting together their meanings. So far I have uncovered this much:_

_"and thus the Arhanđeo, gleaming with a holy shine, banished the great Metztli back to her burning prison. Screams of a thousand men echoed within the valiant minds of the crusaders, unknowingly stealing that of which embodied their souls.."_

_What is the meaning of these words? Are they from the ancient texts of the Zakarum? Or, are they something much, much more dark and vile? Oh God, what have we discovered?_

_**-Day 63**_

_We've been wandering this endless maze for three days now, it seems that each time we turn a corner, the temple itself changes, as if it wanted us to be trapped forever in this maze of ancient halls. Today we lost two men to a gruesome trap set in place by whatever beings built this tomb. They claimed to have seen a golden figure crossing a long hallway, and as they ran toward the mysterious shade they fell into a unseen pit. There wasn't the slightest scream or gasp as they fell to their deaths._

_**-Day 64**_

_Not much to report today, what we thought was a way out or at least an answer to this endless puzzle just lead us in a complete circle. Although we found something quite interesting, it was a footprint. This print was much larger than the normal foot of a Human, maybe even equivalent to a Wendigo ; even if it was from a plated boot. This footprint was fresh too, something, or someone, is in here with us.  
__**  
-Day 66**_

_I pray to the Gods now as I sit here, gripping a bleeding wound while trapped in a chamber of this bastard temple. My team and I, or at least what was left of it, finally braved this dammed place, or so we thought. We came to a great hall filled with the finest jewels and gems. The shine of the treasure was nearly blinding, but that didn't stop my companions from collecting as much as possible. I, on the other hand, was not interested in minor pleasures, for I had my mind set on the center of the hall. On a golden stand there lay a large purple shard of unknown crystal, it gleaming a violate glow. Little did I know then what horrors were caused by that shard.  
As I delicately grabbed the holy stone and lifted it from its mantle, I heard a voice that felt as if a thousand needles pierced my heart. It echoed a barrage of words in a very unknown tongue that shook the corridors. And then as suddenly as it started it ceased. An eerie calm fell over the temple. For a moment I thought we were safe, but then my most horrible nightmares came to life. The walls oozed a dark liquid as a white mist filled the room. This dark liquid slithered over the floor into many separated puddles. From these puddles crawled out disgusting, gruesome creatures. They seemed to be akin to the Scavangers from the western kingdoms of Westmarch, yet they looked as if spawned from the burning hells themselves..  
These beasts lunged at my team and I, killing many in the first few seconds. I gripped the stone with all my might and ran out of the hall. I sprinted through the decrepit hallways and chambers, never ceasing to hear the demonic slither of the beasts in my pursuit until I reached a dead end; and as I turned to try to find another way out I found the entrance to be blocked by a large door, impossible to be able to be moved by any mortal hand._

_So now I, Lassur Istražite, son of Crosunas, lay in a ancient temple. Destined to bleed to death gripping a large, purple crystal that, even though doomed me and killed my companions, still I hold as if it were my own son. Something about this temple is very evil, something that should have never been disturbed._

**~Journal of Lassur Istražite. **


End file.
